The invention relates to computer techniques, and in particular, to devices and methods for signal switching and processing.
Conventionally, a computer is arranged one display, a mouse and single keyboard. A KVM (Keyboard, Video monitor and Mouse) switch enables a plurality of computers to share one display, a mouse and single keyboard, and in turn displays a screen of a computer by signal switching. The graphical user interface (GUI) of only one of the computers is displayed after each switch. The states of other connected computers, however, change continuously, and only changes on the current computer can be seen.